Hybrid
} Hybrids } Species Information Origins The Ancient Old World (North America) Ancestors André Status Undead Powers & Abilities Super Strength Super Speed Immortality Accelerated Healing Mind Compulsion Lie Detection Werewolf Bite Full Moon Super Agility Heightened Senses Durability Werewolf Bite Cure Lycanthrope Enhancement Procreation Eye Color Sterling Gold Title Children of the Dawn "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. But unfortunately, André is my brother and I would do anything for him." ~Eric~ Hybrids are a supernatural crossbreed between two different species. So far, the only hybrids primarily shown throughout the entire television series are a cross between a werewolf and vampire. They are one of the most powerful pseudo-undead immortals; having the strengths and characteristics of both vampires and werewolves. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage; like day-walking and being able to turn into a wolf form without the moon's influence. The only known hybrids so far are André, Gordon and Helena. History The origins of the hybrid distinction numerates within the horrendous interims of 11 B.C. Retributing from magnificent and vindicational limitations, the original congregation of vampires were born from the internal womb of a mortal preliminary. Upon the conclusion of an abhorrent concession, the final immortal child was established as a cross-breed between the two malevolent species of vampirism and acquired lycanthrope characteristics and abilities. The child became consolidated under the name André in order to replicate terminative fractions among proportionate and supplemental gratifications. Over the beginning interims of their indestructible existences, the brothers and sisters of André recognized that his abilities were considered astounding in numerous of distinctions as his capabilities were indicating and perplexed upon the supernatural abilities of his siblings whom are the first of their individual species. André secluded preliminated conceptions that was based on limiting the creation if his species in order to acknowledge the imbalance of nature from procreating horrendous amounts of his ordained and vexational kind. Aware of his internal ramifications, André interpretated that beneficial justifications would determine the impending existence of his primordial classification as an immortal manifestation. During Season 3, Vincent and Destiny had overgone sexual activeness and conceived a child whom was considered a hybrid of both species. They both identified him as Gordon and he is now considered the second hybrid in the world. Being a hybrid, André is much more powerful than his five siblings. Although, with enough human blood consumed and though he is the first child, Eric can defeat his younger brother if it is ever brought to that extreme point. With him being the youngest out of his family, Gordon is consistently stronger than other vampires. Based on his hybrid abilities, he could easily overpower vampires such as Isabella, Kristina, Kate, and Sariah. Creating Hybrids The process of creating a hybrid is injecting a human with venom from the hybrid's glands into the human's bloodstream, killing them so they will transition. Once drinking human blood, they will have both werewolf and vampire abilities. In conclusion, the transition will be successful only if the lycanthrope or human completes his/her transition by drinking human blood. If he/she consumes the incorrect vital fluid, he/she will become unstable, bleed from the eyes, become rabid, and eventually die in pain from blood loss. Over the span of 2-5 days, the venom will have saturated all cells within the host, completing his or her transformation into a hybrid. The process is known to be painful, described with the feeling of being burned alive. Physical Appearance A hybrid shares most of the traits of a werewolf (in their human forms). They appear as a normal human, though their skin is pale. Since a werewolves eyes remain a yellow complexion, hybrid's eyes seem like a vegetarian vampire. There temperature is the same temperature as any undead celestial, a few degrees below that of a vampire. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while their eyes turn yellow with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs. A hybrid's skin is flawless and as hard as stone. Biology In human form, hybrids possess the abilities of vampires though they are extremely hightened, surpassing the strength of newborn vampires. When in werewolf form, their power increases to a even greater degree. Hybrids are able to produce both vampire and werewolf venom, able to turn a human into each immortal race. When the situation of injury or dismemberment occurs, a hybrid does not need to use venom to heal, their anatomy heals on its own. They are able to to sleep and have a beating heart with blood running through their bodies, though the blood would be tastless to vampires. Diet Blood and flesh is the main component of a hybrid's diet. Like all vampire related celestials, they are required to consume blood or just consume flesh from their victims when in lycanthrope form. If a hybrid does not consume blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will try to pump blood through their veins. Once there`s none left, they will decompose into mummification. Hybrids can only be revived with fresh blood. Physical & Psychological Traits The emotions of hybrids are far more intense than the emotions of any other undead celestial in existance. Anger, depression, happiness, love, and sadness are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human or werewolves. Hybrids are excellent predators as they can even hunt vampires without being detected. Their vampire attributes allows them to suppress their blood lust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Powers & Abilities Hybrids acquires the supernatural physical abilities of both vampires and werewolves, which are enhanced either with age, blood, or by a full moon. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: Vampire Powers *'Super Strength: '''Hybrids are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of vampires and werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Hybrids who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed:' Hybrids are much faster than vampires and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Hybrids can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility:' Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Hybrids can jump with their super speed too. Hybrids that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control:' Being technically deceased, hybrids have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt; allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A hybrid without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the hybrid will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and hybrids who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions:' Hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for hybrids; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows hybrids to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most hybrids to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses: Hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste which are greater than all vampires, werewolves, humans. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Accelerated Healing:' Given their joint vampire and werewolf heritage, a hybrid's ability to recover from injury is far greater than those of either individual parent species. *'Enhanced Durability:' Hybrids can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion:' Hybrids have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality:' Hybrids stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid becomes immune to all conventional illnesses, diseases, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed due to a weapon, weakness or methods that might kill a normal vampire or werewolf. *'Dream Manipulation:' Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping in dreams. *'Eidetic Memory': Hybrids are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Hybrid Powers *'Lie Detection:' Hybrids are able to sense if a human or even a vampire is lying or not. *'Procreation:' Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids; although it is so far unclear if this is via blood ingestion like vampires or through bites or sexual reproduction like werewolves. *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. Werewolf venom is always accessible to them as opposed to their werewolf counterparts who can use it only when transformed. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure:' Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control:' Unless hybrids were guessing, it can be assumed that they and any other hybrid that is created will go through their first transformation against their will. After that, they will have complete control of their transformation. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' A hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. Whether a hybrid has any choice in having werewolf aspects to its appearance is unknown. *'Telepathy:' Due to their lycanthrope heritage, hybrids are able to hear each others thoughts while in wolf form and can while around others, especially vampires. *'Day Walking:' Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Anger': When a hybrid is furious, it is possible to increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time. Weaknesses *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing the heart of a hybrid will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Wolfsbane:' Hybrids are easily as harmed by wolfsbane as their werewolf counterparts. *'Vervain:' While in transition, hybrids are still affected from vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Decapitation:''' Other than André or Gordon, the act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. Known Hybrids *André *Gordon *Helena Classifications of Hybrids *Vampire-Witch Hybrids *Human-Vampire Hybrids Category:Species Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Immortal Category:Undead